1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the preparation of mixtures containing a predominant amount of tertiary butyl alcohol by the oxidation of isobutane, and to the utilization of a mixture comprising tertiary butyl alcohol as a component in a blended gasoline.
2. Prior Art
Robertson et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,654 employs benzene as a solvent in oxidizing a mixture of isobutane and isobutene to a mixture of TBA and isobutylene glycol.
Winkler et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,461 oxidizes liquid isobutane in the absence of catalyst to prepare a mixture of TBA and TBHP.
Johnston U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,605 oxidizes isobutane to TBA using a solid catalyst comprising molybdenum oxide, and minor amounts of two other metals (from a group comprising cobalt, iron or chromium).
Kozlowski et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,149 prepares a motor fuel consisting of a mixture of alkylate and an oxylate prepared by hydrogenating the oxidate derived from oxidizing isobutane.
Barone U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,228 employs a buffer such as lanthanum carbonate in oxidizing isobutane to TBHP.
Brownstein et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,423 oxidizes isobutane to TBA and TBHP using a copper polyphthalocyanine catalyst activated with an aromatic amine.
There is a demand for a method of manufacturing tertiary butyl alcohol and/or products rich in tertiary butyl alcohol by the oxidation of isobutane.